zariofandomcom-20200214-history
Android Kingdom
Android Kingdom is a kingdom under Android's wise rule!!! Special dates Main Page: Festivals celebrated by Android Kingdom 1/4-Free-repair day 30/5-Android's birthday 9/6-Peace day 28/6-Zario Alliance day 26/7-Foundation day 1/8-School start 20/9-Discounts day Kingdom History Wooden Age The first droid, Android, with wooden shell, was created by Andrew the author. He was thankful to him, and enclosed 50 meter square and named it Android Land. He built the first 20 simple wooden Droids (shaped like grapes) and formed a village. He used Crackellizards to generate electricity. He later used 1.6 years to invent the ITC 1.0 ('I'ndependent 'T'hinking 'C'hip) and installed it in all 20 robots and they serves Android as their king. They lived peacefully for 27 years and aggressively expanded their territories. Rise of Goldendroids and the First Expansion of Territory The Goldendroids rises beside Android Land and started to grow bigger. However, They have only three Goldendroids. Android built the first 21 weapons (sharp wooden sticks) and started a war against them. He won the weak Goldendroids and got their land. Android Land became 90 meter square (nearly twice bigger than before!) Metal Revolution Android once went to the western part of Android Land and hiked on a mountain. He was temporally blinded by a flash of light. When his sensors recovered, he saw a shiny rock from a crack. He found it unbreakable with bare hands. A month later, he started an expedition bringing 7 droids. He found that the mountain is full of those rocks. He named them Rock metal and dug a mine to get those metal. A full scale shell-upgrade is held 6 months later and all wooden products are replaced into Rock metal. Major companies/associations * AndroidTech: The no.1 company of the Kingdom which do scientific researches and invest on high technology products. * Android Armours: The only officially authorised weapon manufacturer of the Kingdom. * Everyday Technology Institute: The main school and archives open to all Droids and other citizens. * Andra logistics: The company in charge of all trades across the country. * BotRepairs: Repairs any injured (Damaged) or sick (hacked) Droids! Inventories and Developments Artificial intelligence * Droids (Many): Kingdom's citizens and are loyal, trustworthy and capable. ** Labour Droids (Many): Droids with higher strength bu no independent mind, oftenly sold to other countries. ** Armed Droid Force * HIB.EC (x1): Computer with maximum intelligence and high efficiency of collecting intellect. Military * A set of Android's weaponised-wrists (x12) (except the Chemical Tofu Vaporiser): Can be interchanged by Android (only). ** Chaingun wrist (x12): Holds a machine gun and 1700 bullets. ** Missile wrist (x12): Holds a 16-per-round mini-missile barrage and 6 concussion missile launcher. ** Flamethrower wrist (x12): Holds a flamethrower with 2.6 cm cubes of compressed oil and 2000 degree Celsius flame. ** Laserbeam wrist (x12): Emits a 6 cm long blade and can last for 9 hours. ** Chemical Tofu Vaapourizer wrist (x3): Contains 3 cm cubes of compressed nameless chemical and fires a 3 cm x 5 m laser that disintegrates all tofu in range...�� * AA-GE (x1): Full name is 'A'ndroid'A'''rmours '''G'round 'E'nforcer, serves as the kingdom's heaviest tank, mobile support base/weapon platform and forward command base. * AA-AE (Many): Full name is 'A'ndroid'A'''rmours '''A'ir 'E'nforcer, serves as the kingdom's fighter jet, air patroller and enforcer, shape like a dome *Armed Droids Transportation *Droid Hovercar DC-5: Single droid transport, which is easy to control but also cheap. It's the transport seen most frequent on roads. *Droid Hoverbus DB-200: Transporting droids around the capital Anchroid, shaped like an extended dome, can hold 200 droids. Special Polls Do you think AndroidTech or Android Armours helped Android Kingdom More? AndroidTech Android Armours Little challenge... Play Now~ Category:Major Kingdoms